Sparks: May and Drew
by L.X.ie
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR fluff. Happy 4th of July everybody! Hope you guys like it! I also have and ikarishipping 4th of July fic. Just to mess with your heads here's a blurb: "Next a series of pyrotechnics flamed into the sky. Exploding in quick succession they somehow made it spell out, 'Will You Marry Me'" It might disappoint you and screw with your head ;) because I'm mean like that


"Hey, Beautifly, are you excited to see the fireworks?" May grinned up to her Pokémon perched on her head.

"Beau beau fly beau." May's Pokémon responded fluttering her wings a bit.

They were sitting at an outside table at a café overlooking the beach. That's where they heard where the city was going to fire the colorful explosives.

May was on a short break from coordinating to get more ideas for appeals and do some R&R. She just brought Beautifly with her to Slateport City while the rest of her Pokémon were playing at home.

Looking out to the ocean waiting for the fireworks, which should be starting in an hour at ten, May saw some white sparks.

They were small but really bright white sparks. They might have been the smaller store bought fireworks, but May, being the curious skitty she is, wanted to know for sure.

_It's too early for the fireworks. Wonder what that is…_

She got up, with Beautifly flying next to her, and made it down to the beach.

Feeling the still-warm sand between her toes that her flip-flops failed to keep out; May walked towards the shady figure on the beach.

He was training his Pokémon, ordering Psybeams and Razor Winds making the sparks she saw from the café.

The trainer was in a short-sleeved black T-shirt, which hung loosely on him but still form fitting. He was wearing dark green swim trunks with vague shapes in a lighter green hanging to his hips with a drawstring. His shoes were missing as he was in an almost fighting stance directing his Pokémon.

"Like what you see, May?" Said girl jumped a bit when the male acknowledged her without even looking at her.

Recollecting herself she shook her head. "As if, Drew. What are you doing anyways?"

He turned around, giving his butterfree and absol a break. May's beautifly flew over to his Pokémon to say hi, leaving them to themselves.

"If it wasn't obvious, I was training. The best don't get any better without working hard."

She took what she thought a threatening step. "I'm working hard!"

He flicked his bangs to the side with a smirk. "I never said you weren't."

"Drew," she growled. "If you haven't noticed I _have_ beaten you."

"I have noticed, but you still have a long way to go."

She narrowed her eyes at him. After six years of coordinating he still treats her like a newbie. She thought that by now he would quit the comments about her performances.

Drew was looking at May with a smirk on his face. He loves seeing her get riled up. He gets to see that fiery spirit that drew him to her in the first place.

The determined passion flaming in her eyes coupled with the aggressive stance just makes him think that she'll never change. The face she makes is just so… _her_. He just has to make her make that face.

Her black tank top outlined her upper body overlapping her light blue jean short shorts. On her sandy feet were light green flip-flops matching the bandana on her head. She was trying to calm down from his patronizing and go to a happy place.

Successfully she cooled down. She walked closer to him to see him better. "Why are you even training? It's the Fourth of July. You can stand to take a little break." She stood right in front of him, close enough to see the darker forest green flecks in his otherwise emerald irises. "All work and no play makes Drew a dull coordinator." She beamed up at him as she poked him in the stomach.

Feeling his heart slow down and then speed up he acts unaffected. "Work _is_ fun."

May scoffed. "Yeah, to _you_. Come on. Relax. It's not going to kill you." She settled down on the sand crisscross-applesauce style. "Just sit next to me."

She unfolded her legs, and kicked off her flip-flops somewhere on the side. If she pointed her toes she could feel the ocean waves lap at her toes.

After a sigh and some contemplation he sat not that far off from her, dipping his toes in the water. "Just so you know, I do have fun. I went swimming a little earlier."

Just because she wanted to she ran her hand through his hair. It wasn't as silky like usual, it was slightly damp and marginally gritty from the seawater.

"Are you done petting me?" He said with a faint smile. He was teasing but what she was doing felt good.

Blushing she took away her hand, and he missed the softness of her fingers combing through his hair.

She rubbed her hand together, similar to the universal sign for money, feeling the leftover salt from his hair. It made her skin feel vaguely tacky.

The whistle of a projectile and the sudden burst of color saved her from answering.

Ignoring his question she leaned back with her hands behind her, arms locked, propping her up. Looking up at the sky she saw the leftover trails of flames falling down like wishing stars.

Another shot up and exploded in an eruption of blues and whites, forming a squirtle.

The next boom made an outline of a butterfree.

"Wow. That's so beautiful." She breathed.

Drew was looking at her, not the fireworks. But he felt the vibrations and sensed the wondrous colors. He leaned back like her; arms locked, hands back, and turned his head to the sky.

She oohed and ahhed at the colors and different flower-like explosions. Especially when they formed an unusual shape. She felt a feather-like ghost of a touch on her fingertips, from what she thought was the shifting of the sand.

Next a series of pyrotechnics flamed into the sky. Exploding in quick succession they somehow made it spell out, "Will You Marry Me?"

May gasped and whipped her head to Drew, mouth agape.

Drew laughed, "Really, May? You honestly think that I would somehow know that you were going to show up in Slateport and spend hundreds of dollars to make that," He gestured to the fading question. "When I didn't even know you were going to be here?"

Her face felt like it was on fire as, if on cue, she heard the faint squealing and screaming of 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' farther down from where they were sitting. She whisked her head back to the fireworks so fast that Drew thought his girlfriend for two years would get whiplash.

"Oh, please. I just thought that it was cute and wanted to see your reaction." He could see the burning red of her face even in the dim light.

He just smiled and waited for the next firework.

Several rockets vaulted up into the ozone. As they detonated in reds and greens it started to take shape.

May turned to look at her boyfriend, face still fading from her violent blush. "I thought you said that you didn't know if I would be here."

He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His face was close and he never broke eye contact. "I never said I didn't hope. Just so you know that's your rose for the year."

She grinned at him, gazing at him. She maneuvered herself so that she was sitting sideways in his lap, arms coiled around his neck to bring him ever closer.

"Nah, you're still going to give me roses." Both of his arms enveloped her as she kissed his mouth.

Nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck she looked at the falling sparks of the firework rose.

He rested his cheek against her hair, feeling its softness. "You're probably right." He felt her laugh, the vibrations going through his body.

"Happy Fourth of July, Drew."

He kissed the top of her head. "Happy Fourth of July, May."

**A/N: How many people thought that it was Drew asking May to marry him? ;) Mwhahaha!**

**Yaay! First holiday fics! I was already going to do contestshipping because, hey, it's contestshipping. I love it. :) then I found an ikarishipping picture and had to write a story around it, but now I feel guilty because the other ships are neglected :'( so there might be more Sparks! *mumbles* (If I'm able to find more pictures that is.)**

**Happy Fourth of July! Don't start a fire! Byyyeeeee!**


End file.
